Baby Shower
I should probably clear this up first. My name is Adam, I live in Arizona on my own, and I am 23 years old. I don't exactly feel comfortable posting more than that much information here. No offense to the people reading this, I'm just a little shook up about this whole situation. When my old computer finally kicked the bucket, I had a lot of files that I wanted to keep for my new computer. Being the lazy person I am, I just decided to copy everything instead of sifting through all of my files to find the ones I liked. My computer was holding 204 gigabytes at the time, but I only had a USB that held 200, so I decided to see what was taking up that extra four gigabytes. I took the disk holding the first 200 gigabytes and put it on my desk. By then I needed to use the bathroom really badly, so I walked into my small room that served as a humble bathroom for one. I had gotten used to the horrible smell in the room; my toilet never worked properly, so after using it I could always smell something rotten. It honestly stopped bothering me after the first few months of smelling it. I then saw a black trash bag laying under my sink. I took it out back, and threw it in my trash can. I got back into my room and thought about what to do with the four gigabyte folder on my computer. I figured it was some junk that I downloaded and eventually forgot about, but when I checked the file name it was titled "05/02/07". Odd. I opened it to find a video file titled "Baby_Shower.avi" and a few notepad files of gibberish code. I was baffled by how much space the files were taking up, so I played the video. Big mistake. At first, I saw my sister's baby girl in the bathtub. My stomach wrenched. Her baby went missing and was presumed to be abducted during a break-in a few years back. She was devastated, but with my help she got over her loss around a year later. I wondered who was filming, but my question was soon answered when I saw myself stand up from behind the camera. "Seems steady enough," I heard myself say quietly. At first, I thought I must have forgot about recording this; that was until I grabbed baby Abigail. The recorded version of me lifted Abigail by the head out of the bathtub, turned, and smiled to the camera. "Want to see something cool?" I snarled. This recorded parody of me swung his arm, and Abigail smacked against the bathroom wall. I recoiled in my seat, moving my hands to my mouth. A red smear was visible on the bathroom tiling. My past-self grinned maliciously and repeated the action again and again, harder and harder until a distinct cracking noise was heard. My past-self again twisted his head to the camera with blood dripping from his hands and uttered words that would make my heart sink: "Well then, Abby, we best get you to bed." He picked up a black trash bag and put the corpse inside it. Category:Computers and Internet Category:Dismemberment Category:Mental Illness